Long long journey
by Lorena Majere
Summary: Un encapuchado sale precipitadamente de su Torre... ¿a dónde irá? ¿por qué tanta prisa? [Long long journey, Enya, Amarantine]


**Saludos mis queridos lectores; me complace anunciaros que no he muerto aún, es sólo que entre segundo de Bachillerato y la cantidad de actividades que tengo, la inspiración parece haberse esfumado; pero hoy puede que haya vuelto, así que aquí os dejo un breve escrito sobre la Dragonlance; tenéis que leerlo teniendo en cuenta Crónicas y Leyendas, pero como si El Ocaso de los Dragones ya no estuviera; además debéis pensar para entenderlo, que, como dice la leyenda, Paladine se apiadó de Raistlin cuando éste se quedó en el Abismo y lo salvó y que además, le permitió volver a su Torre; después de estas aclaraciones, podéis comenzar a leer... y recordad: REVIEWS!!!, Muchos reviews!!!!!**

** Saludos **

**Lorelei Majere**

**

* * *

**

**LONG, LONG JOURNEY**

_City__ light shine on the harbour,_

_night has fallen down._

Raistlin cerró con llave la verja de entrada al jardín de la Torre y echó el candado. Los árboles ululaban a su alrededor; blancas manos gélidas surgían de la agrietada tierra, pero ninguna de ellas osaba tocarle.

Raistlin atravesó el Robledal de Shoikan y salió a las oscuras calles de la ciudad; alrededor de ese bosque, estaban desiertas.

_Through the darkness and the shadow, _

_I will still go on._

A la salida de la ciudad consiguió un caballo de un viejo comerciante que cerraba siempre tarde, montó con ligera dificultad y llegó a las grandes puertas de la muralla; le susurró algo al guardia y éste le abrió para después volver a cerrar cuando el mago se marchó…

_Long long journey through the darkness, _

_long long way to go;_

Se caló la capucha de la gran capa de viaje, se arrebujó en ella y salió al galope, al encuentro del arduo y largo viaje que le esperaba, hacia la oscuridad, con la compañía de las estrellas y la sabia guía de Lunitari…

_B__ut what are miles across the ocean, _

_to the heart that´s comming home..._

Lejos, muy lejos, un robusto hombretón apagaba las llamas de un hogar, subía a las habitaciones de sus hijos y les daba a todos las buenas noches; después, se iba a la suya propia y se tumbaba en la cama, para dormir acurrucado entre los brazos y los bucles rojos del calor de una familia…

_Where the road runs through the valley,_

_where the river flows._

El encapuchado, que llevaba ya varias semanas de viaje, lo había perdido todo: el hambre, la sed, incluso el nombre… con el bastón en una mano y las riendas fuertemente aferradas en la otra, seguía su camino, erguido, con la mirada al frente, silencioso, determinado…

_I will follow every highway,_

_to the place I__ know._

El encapuchado sin nombre cruzó ríos y valles, montañas y lagos y en todo el trayecto no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo¿por qué de repente había decidido hacer ese viaje¿Qué era ese sentimiento que tan fuertemente le acuciaba a cruzar medio Krinn de un día para otro, sólo por seguir una intuición que había surgido en medio de un sueño y que, sin embargo, ahora no lograba quitarse de la cabeza?...

_Long__ long journey through the darkness,_

_long long way to go;_

Por el camino intentaron asaltarle varias veces para robarle todo lo que llevara de valor; pero él con un simple movimiento de la mano, los apartaba a todos de su camino pues su única meta consistía en esos momentos en llegar…

_B__ut what are miles across the ocean,_

Y al fin llegó; los altos vallenwoods se erguían pletóricos ante él; llegó por el camino del Norte, el que cruzaba el río que daba al lago Crystalmir… cuántos recuerdos…

_T__o the heart that´s comming home..._

Y entonces lo vio, allí en el borde del lago, un pequeño ser de llamativas calzas azules y un copete castaño que brincaba alegre intentando cazar los peces que saltaban cerca de la orilla y a su lado, riendo, un pelirrojo semielfo…

_Long long journey out of nowhere,_

El mago desmontó, se retiró la capucha y se acercó a los dos pintorescos personajes que formaban aquella postal a las anaranjadas luces del atardecer; se paró sin embargo al borde de los árboles y por un momento dudó…

_L__ong long way to go._

Pero entonces recordó el sueño y, para hacer más extraño aún el cuadro, se acercó a ellos, que se dieron la vuelta justo en el momento en que el último rayo de sol asomaba por el horizonte y un estruendoso trueno amenazaba tormenta…

_But what are __sighs and what is sadness_

El hombretón apagó la chimenea, dio las buenas noches a sus hijos y se acostó. Llovía a cántaros. Tuvo una noche agitada; en sueños oyó una conocida voz que le susurraba: "hermano, perdóname". Se despertó de súbito, y agitado por ese extraño sueño salió de la cama y se fue directo a la puerta principal, descorrió todos los cerrojos y abrió todos los candados, y después la puerta. Allí, bajo la torrencial lluvia, reconoció al instante a una figura encapuchada en negro, con un báculo en la mano.

Y sin decir una palabra, lo abrazó…

_T__o the heart that´s comming home..._


End file.
